Kisses Not For You
by JA116G
Summary: When Phoebe’s boyfriend proposes on their anniversary, a demon strikes to make them hate each other. Phoebe’s getting lovesick causing her to flirt with every person in sight and if her sisters don't stop her before midnight she could die.
1. Kevin and Phoebe over

Kisses not for you

When Phoebe's boyfriend proposes on their one year anniversary, a demon strikes to make them hate each other. Hating each other makes them miserable and Phoebe's getting lovesick causing her to flirt with every person in sight and she gets ill.

1. Kevin and Phoebe - over

"It's been one whole year," Phoebe Halliwell said. "I wander what Kevin's gonna do?"

"Hopefully not get turned into a demon again," Paige, her younger half-sister said.

"No," Phoebe said. "Not anymore," she added.

"Well I am happy for you," Piper, her now oldest sister, said.

"I mean I did find somebody good for me," Phoebe said. "Somebody who's not a demon and somebody who knows I'm a witch."

"Yeah talk about luck," Paige said.

The doorbell rang. "Okay, he's here," Phoebe said. She straightened her red dress. She looked at her curly hair. _Maybe I should have it straightened_, Phoebe thought. She ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"To make a nice entrance," Phoebe explained. "Open the door."

The doorbell rang again and Piper walked to the front door. She opened it. "Hi, Kevin," Piper said.

"Hey Piper," Kevin said, "hey, Paige."

"Hey," Paige waved.

Phoebe walked down the stairs. "Hi, Phoebe," Kevin said.

"Hi, Kevin," Phoebe said. They kissed.

"I think we should leave them alone," Piper said.

"Why, they're the ones –"

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked.

"Sure," Phoebe replied.

Leo orbed into the kitchen. "Hey, Piper," he said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Phoebe's so lucky," Paige said. "Oh, hi Leo – she gets to have her anniversary on her birthday. The lucky thirty-one year older."

"Yep," Piper said. "Don't we all wish we could have something as special as that on your birthday?"

Phoebe and Kevin went to the restaurant that they went to on their first date. Their first date went wrong, they called it.

"I think we've got the best seat in the whole restaurant," Kevin said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"First of all, I'm sitting here with you and second of all we're in the middle, you can always get waiters," Kevin said.

Phoebe laughed. "I'm glad we're together," she said.

"Me too," Kevin said.

"I have a gift for you, consider it a birthday slash anniversary gift," Kevin said. He got on his knees. "Will you marry me?"

While Phoebe and Kevin were on a date, evil was being done.

The demon was called Lovers Unbrought. He was called that because he was dumped by his demon girlfriend and if he couldn't get his love. Why should anybody else?

"Lovers ununite, lovers walk away, make your love fade, so it cannot be made," the demon said. "Now for another spell, 'with every minute you stay apart, you want to flirt more and more, until you cannot find the one make your heart so small."

He meant the heart so small – literally! He was going to kill Phoebe!

"What am I doing?" Kevin asked. He got up off his knees. "Why am I proposing to you?"

"Don't ask me you freak!" Phoebe snapped. "I hate you! Why am I even socializing with you? Drive me home!"

"You can walk home!" Kevin said, as he left the restaurant. Everybody's eyes moved from Kevin to Phoebe.

Phoebe walked out of the restaurant. "Jerk," she said. She hid behind the bushes. "Leo," she hissed. "Leo!"

Leo orbed beside her. "Take me home," she said.

"What a jerk," Paige said after Phoebe had finished explaining. "Sorry you didn't get a good birthday present."

"It's fine!" Phoebe said. "Let's go to P3. Maybe I can meet some guys there."

"Sure," Paige said. _Strange, not even an hour after her break up she's man hunting, _Paige thought.

"Are you coming or what?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm coming," Paige said.


	2. Kevin and Phoebe back together

2. Phoebe and Kevin – back together

Phoebe was sitting on a guy's lap. He had blond hair and blue eyes. "Hey, boy, can I have your number?" Phoebe asked. "No, I don't want it."

"I've never seen her so … flirty before," Paige said.

"She's heartbroken," Piper said. "Let her be."

"If you ask me, I think it something magical is happening," Paige said.

Piper looked at Paige. She knew she wasn't going to back down. "Matt can you look after the place for me I have to run," Piper said.

"Sure," Matt said.

The sisters walked to the car park. Paige orbed them to the attic.

They flipped through the pages of the _Book of Shadows_. "There's nothing here," Piper said. "Maybe she's just going through a tough time."

"When you break up with somebody who you make a "nice entrance" for him, you stay home and cry," Paige said.

"Paige," Piper said.

"When you lost Leo to the elder world, you were devastated and you were under a spell," Paige said. "Why not Phoebe? Maybe a spell had something to do with Phoebe's breakup. She had no absolute reason for them dumping each other."

"Okay," Piper said.

The pages of the _Book of Shadows_ turned.

"Lovers Unbrought," Paige said. "'He makes people break up. He started that ever since he was in love with a demon and she dumped him.'"

"Maybe you were right," Piper said.

"Is there a spell to vanquish him?" Paige asked.

"Yep," Piper said. Piper pointed to the bottom of the book.

"You have to get the person who it affected to say the spell in the opposite way," Paige read.

"'Lovers reunite, lovers walk to each other, make your love grow, so it cannot be broken,'" Piper read.

"We have to get Phoebe to say this," Paige said.

Paige orbed them to the parking lot. There was a huge crowd. "Maybe there's been a fight," Paige guessed.

"Your sister has got moves, I've never seen her like this before," Matt said.

"Huh?" Piper asked.

"Check for yourself," Matt said pointing to the crowd.

They pushed through the crowd of men and saw Phoebe – on the table, table dancing!

She moved a bent down slowly patted her butt and everything.

Piper froze time.

"Hey, I was having fun," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe there's a demon and we all have to say this one at a time," Piper lied. "We've both said it."

"Fine, but after let me get back to what I was doing," Phoebe said. "Lovers reunite, lovers walk to each other, make your love grow, so it cannot be broken," Phoebe recited.

Phoebe got to her position. Piper unfroze time. Phoebe started to dance but then stopped. She jumped off the table. "What was I doing?" Phoebe asked her sisters.

"Oh nothing, just table dancing," Paige replied.

"Table dancing, I have a boyfriend – soon to be fiancé," Phoebe said.

"Fiancé?" Piper and Paige repeated. "Take this." Piper gave her a paper. "Go to his house and make him say those words."

"Guys, thanks," she said.

Phoebe ran to Kevin's house. She knocked on the door. "Phoebe," Kevin said. He slammed the door in her face,

"What did I do?" Phoebe asked. She carried on knocking on the door. "I'm not going to you open the door."

The door opened. "What do you want Phoebe?" Kevin asked.

"Just say these words please," Phoebe pleaded. "I'll leave just say these words."

She stuck out the paper. He recited the words. Suddenly it was like he returned to life.

_When the spell is recited he's vanquished,_ Phoebe remembered.

"Weren't we at that restaurant?" Kevin asked.

"Long story," Phoebe said.

"Come in," he said.

They spent the rest of the night watching movies. "Phoebe," he said. "I was going to ask you, would you marry me?"

Phoebe smiled. "Yes, I will marry you," Phoebe shrieked. He slid the ring on her finger. They kissed and they kissed all night until they fell asleep.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked the next morning.

"Probably with her boyfriend," Paige replied. "Relax."

Phoebe walked into the kitchen. "Sorry I didn't come back last night," Phoebe said. "Everything worked. And besides I was wondering, I would love you two to be my bridesmaids – again."

The girls smiled and hugged her. Phoebe was getting married and hopefully it wouldn't be like the Cole wedding.


End file.
